A Truthful Revelation
by JadeZ
Summary: Emma has always secretly loved Will Schuester and he secretly has the same feelings for her. Will they make their love known to each other? If so, what will Mr. Schuester do about his pregnant wife Terri? Please send feedback. I take it seriously.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome readers to my new Glee story. I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback. I take feedback very seriously as well as **_constructive_** criticism. If you feel that one of the characters are out of context in a certain scene, please notify me and how I should fix it to make it better. I appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This story is still in the process but should not be a very long one :)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was the day after Sectionals and the atmosphere of McKinley High was filled with excitement over the win for the Glee club. Well, the majority of the school still did not care much about the club just yet but the ones who took Glee to heart were very excited over the win.

As Emma walked into the teacher's lounge with a smile on her face and her lunch in her hands, she stopped when she saw Will Schuester sitting alone at their usual table. Just the sight of him gave her butterflies and his smile always made her want to melt. But today, he seemed different. He hardly touched his food and his mind seemed distracted with something.

"Hi Will."

"Huh?" Will snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see who it was. "Oh, hey Emma."

"Everything okay?

"I thought you would be ecstatic after last night's win for the Glee club."

"Oh I am. I'm very proud of them for working so hard at that win. Now we just need to prepare for Regional."

"Is that what has you worried?"

Will looked across the table at Emma and noticed that she was analyzing his face with every word he spoke.

"No, no. I'm not worried about that. It's just... It's Terri," he sighed.

Emma's eyes opened wide at the sound of that wretched woman's name.

"She's just suffocating me. I mean when she was a nurse here, that was a bit too much to handle but now ever since she's no longer working here, I come home and she interrogates me over everything and doesn't give me a moment to breathe for God's sakes."

Will ran his hands through his curly hair in frustration and Emma bit her lip as she watched him. "Well, maybe it's all the hormones she is going through because of the baby."

"And that's another thing, every time I ask her to go to the doctor with her, she refuses to let me go and doesn't even let me see her growing belly, let alone touch her there. Its like I'm disgusting to her or something."

Emma was eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich while listening intently on every detail that Will was venting to her. Maybe this is my chance, she thought. Maybe I can show him how he deserves so much better than her. But before she could say a word in her favor, Will spoke the name that she did not want to hear right now.

"But enough about that. I'm sorry Emma for venting to you about my marital problems. I shouldn't even be talking to you about all the downfalls of marriage since you're soon to be getting married to Ken."

Just the thought of being married to that man made her internally panic with disgust. Her eyes were wide open as she stared off into space while eating little bits of her sandwich. Will was a little worried with the look of shock and nervousness on her face.

"Emma? You okay?"

"Yeah," she quickly replied looking at Will. "I'm fine. I'm-- yep. Never better. Going to be married to Ken Tanaka... Yup."

Emma could suddenly see the hurt in his eyes at the sound of that but he still didn't say a word in protest. Before anything else was said, the bell rang and they both had to pick up their things and everyone needed to head back to work. As Will was about to walk into his classroom to meet with the Glee students, he looked back and watched Emma walk towards her office. He sighed in sadness but knew he couldn't say anything.

Emma was usually paranoid but she suddenly felt like she was being watched and so she looked back to see Will walking into his classroom. Ugh, she thought to herself, I wish he would just say something already.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the next chapter. I looked and searched and could not think of a good duet song between a guy and a girl that would fit right for this moment so I did not mention a song title or lyrics. However if you have any suggestions on songs that might fit perfectly in this chapter please let me know. Once you read the chapter, you will know what I'm referring to. Thank you and as always please leave feedback and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
**

By five o'clock, school was out and everyone was gone from McKinley High, even the teachers. Everyone except for Emma who needed to sort through some new forms that the school district was enforcing for all guidance counselors. As Emma was walking down the hallway towards the Exit, she noticed the lights were still on in one of the classrooms. That's weird, she thought.

She opened the door and noticed that Will Schuester was still there. His face was covering his face so she was not sure if he was asleep or in thought. She slowly walked over to the desk and bent down to try and get a better look at his face.

"Will? Are you okay?"

Will's head shot straight up from the desk and it caught Emma by surprise as she flinched back. He looked over at who it was in the room and said, "Oh Emma. I'm sorry. Didn't hear you come in. What are you still doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Touché," he said with a smile as he got up from his desk. "I was just staying a bit later than usual to figure out some dance moves and how to get the kids ready for Regionals. Actually, do you think you can help me with this last part? I'm trying to make a duet with Rachel and Finn."

"Sure, I would be honored to help out for the Glee club."

"Great!" Will said with excitement as he ran over to put the music on and then placed Emma in the center of the room.

As the music played in the background, Will began to sing the lyrics to Emma while doing a choreographed dance around her. She smiled and laughed the entire time and couldn't help but admire how much he enjoyed himself every time he sang and danced for the Glee club. Glee was a part of him. This club allowed him to just let go of the restraints of society and the worries of his life.

As the music was coming to an end she noticed Will was staring right at her while singing the last chorus to the song. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She giggled but stopped when he finished twirling her. She came face to face with Will and there was complete silence in the room.

"That was... great," she was able to mutter with a smile. "Finn will really appreciate the effort you put into that dance number."

"Yeah," Will simply said while still staring into her eyes.

Emma's eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and his lips and she desired so much to kiss those pouty lips. She felt her body getting closer to his and her lips were inches from his but suddenly she heard him sigh in frustration and he pulled away.

"Answer me something Emma. Why are you marrying Ken?"

Ugh, this again? she thought.

"Um... Ken is... caring, loyal, patient... and a good man. And I mean-- what other options do I have?"

Emma looked at him with earnest after posing this question, hoping he would volunteer himself as a candidate.

"Emma, are you even listening to yourself right now? Never once did you mention that you loved him."

"Love. What is love anyway?"

Will scoffed in disbelief and said, "How can you say that? Love is everything Emma. How can you marry someone you don't even love?"

Emma walked up to Will and said with a stern voice, "Well, show me a better option Will. Because right now Ken is all I have."

Will could see the deep hurt in her brown eyes as she spoke to him. He could tell she was a broken woman inside at just the mention of love. He opened his mouth to try to answer the thoughts that were screaming in his head but no words came out.

When Emma realized he was not going to say anything further, she turned around and sadly said, "Good night Will."

"Emma, wait."

She felt Will grab her wrist and she quickly looked back. Without any words, he pulled her towards him and he pressed his lips against hers. Her body was in complete shock and didn't know how to react and Will soon realized this since he never felt her kiss him back. He pulled away and she saw her eyes wide open like a deer in headlights.

"Wha-- What just happened?" Emma asked while her brain was trying to process what just occurred.

"I'm sorry Emma. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that. You probably hate me right now and--"

Emma held her index finger in the air to silence him. She calmly responded, "I don't hate you Will. Just the opposite."

He looked at her for an explanation but no words could explain what she felt for this man. Emma walked right up to Will and slowly pressed her lips against his. Without hesitation he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She was always very paranoid and panicky when anyone touched her but the feel of Will's strong arms around her made her not care. She melted at the feel of his lips against hers and felt protected in his arms. This was the moment she has been dreaming about for so long and now it was finally here.

If only this precious moment could last forever, but little did they know that drama is never too far in McKinley High.


End file.
